


You Are What We Are

by Catori



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crazy, Fnatic, G2 esports, Injury, M/M, Magic, Multi, Samurai, Splyce, curse, fanatic, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catori/pseuds/Catori
Summary: Samurai and their Murder.Fanatics and their Craziness.Snakes and their Bite.*_*_*Or when a player from each team is cursed to become the symbol under which they play.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while, was initially gonna do this au with all of the LEC, but I feel like this fits better and plus I don't have to try to come up with something for Excel cause I wasn't about to turn someone into a spreadsheet. Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic with all of the EU worlds teams!
> 
> Warning: Blood and Injury

Mihael smiled as he looked out of the small window of their kitchen, sipping at his coffee. He wasn't always a morning person, but looking out at the 11 am sun forced a smile on his face. He also didn't mind the quietness. He loved his boyfriends but hearing nothing was sometimes a good thing. It was much better than the screams that usually filled his days, but he wouldn't change anything. Mihael loved the craziness, the teasing, the fake jealousies when he duoed with Zach, and the end of day cuddles. Why would anyone want to change that?

Mihael shook his head at the thought of someone not enjoying his life and said, "I already made the coffee," as he heard footsteps wandering the house. He reached up and for another mug when he heard a grunt. "I really don't get how none of you are morning people but don't worry, I'll get you your coffee so you can be a functional human," he cut his laugh off when he saw the person in front of him. 

"Uh, where'd you get the contacts and the sword?" His boyfriend did not answer as he slowly walked towards Mihael. "Luka? What are you doing? I know you must think you are really funny, but legit stop." Mihael was backed up against the counter, staring into Luka's dichromatic eyes, one black, the other red. They were glowing.

Luka's face was emotionless, "Why should I? Samurai are trained for one thing and one thing only," his lips curled into a dastardly smile, "murder."

"Stop, Luka please," Mihael tried his best to slide to the right, but he could only go so far before he was cornered.

"So helpless, don't worry, I'm honorable and will end you quickly," Luka rose his sword above his head.

"Luka, wake up, this isn't honorable," Mihael put his hands over his face, and bent his knees, not knowing what was going to happen next, hoping that his boyfriend was just playing a cruel joke on him, but his gut thought otherwise. 

"Why isn't it? And why do you keep calling me that?"

"Luka? That's your name. And killing me isn't honorable because I haven't done anything wrong," Mihael put his hands down and looked up at Luka. A blank stare was the only thing returned. 

Luka contemplated for a few seconds, "But I must kill someone, I have been wronged."

Mihael's eyes widened, "You haven't been wronged Luka," he was feeling around the counter with his hands behind his back as he maintained eye contact, trying to find anything that he could get a hold of but to no avail. 

"Enough talking-"

"What's with all the noise? It's too early for this shit," Martin walked into the kitchen, his eyes partially glazed over from sleep. As he looked up and registered the scene in front of him, his eyes quickly widened. "What the fuck?"

Mihael quickly took his opportunity and kneed Luka in the crotch, and ran past him towards Martin. Luka groaned as he turned around and darted after Mihael, sword at the ready. As Mihael reached Martin and hid behind him, Martin stuck his arms out, not letting Luka past him. 

"I don't know what the fuck is happening, but Luka chill," Martin said, ignoring Mihael who was tugging on the back of his shirt.

"Enough of this," Luka exasperated as he raised his sword, "you will do just fine." Before Martin could move, Luka slashed his sword at his boyfriend, making him double over. 

"Luka stop!" Mihael pleaded as he tried to pull Martin out of the kitchen.

"What would be the fun in that?" Luka raised his sword again, this time only hitting Martin in the arm since Mihael tugged him out of the way. 

"Someone, help!" Mihael screamed just as his other two boyfriends entered the kitchen.

"What the-"

"No time for questions," Mihael cut Marcin off, "Just help." Rasmus and Marcin immediately ran towards Martin and were able to get him off the floor, but not before Luka sliced him in the leg. Martin bit his lip and shut his eyes as he leaned on his boyfriends, who were supporting all of his weight. As his boyfriends were helping Martin, Mihael grabbed a chair from their dinner table and launched it at Luka, slowing him down just enough so they were able to make it out of the kitchen and shut the door behind them. 

"Get me a chair," Mihael, was holding the doorknob of the kitchen door for dear life as the door rattled and shook. Once Rasmus made sure that Martin was safley on the ground, he ran to get the nearest chair and propped it against the door under the knob, allowing Mihael to let go of the door. 

Mihael let out a sigh of relief before turning to the scene behind him. Martin's white shirt was accompanied by a dark red slash diagonally across his torso. Marcin quickly took off his shirt to try to stop the bleeding and put pressure on the wound as best he could, Rasmus was not far behind. 

"What the fuck was that?" Marcin asked as he pushed down on Martin's torso.

Mihael yanked off his shirt and started to wrap it around Martin's cut leg, which seemed deeper than Mihael had first thought. "I don't know. I was just making coffee for everyone and then Luka came in with his glowing eyes and fucking sword and cornered me. He kept talking about being a samurai and honor or some shit like that. If Martin didn't come when he did he could have-" Mihael couldn't finish. He couldn't say out loud what he was thinking. Luka, the one who understood him when no one else did, Luka, the one who was always there for him, Luka, one of the loves of his life wouldn't, no, couldn't do that to him.

"Why would he do this?" Rasmus' voice was soft but broken. He looked over Martin than pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Mihael sighed, "I wish I knew." He looked back at the door that was still shaking, "We should probably get out of here, in case he gets out."

"Where should we even go? I suggest a hospital," Marcin answered himself.

Martin spoke up, his voice shakey and quiet, "No."

Marcin sigh, "You're hurt, we have to take you to the hospital, you could die Mar-"

"No," Martin looked at them all like they were being idiotic(more than usual), "Something happened to Luka, he wouldn't do this randomly. Something happened, he has glowing fucking eyes, that's not normal. If I go to the hospital they'll question how this happened. What are we gonna say? Our possesed boyfriend tried to murder me with a sword?" Martin closed his eyes and took a breath. "We have to help him."

"We have to help you," Mihael retorted just before they heard the door crack. There was a samurai sword sticking out the other end. 

"Whatever we are doing we need to do it quick," Marcin said as he watched the door intently. 

"I think I might have a plan," Rasmus said as he started to get up. "Come on, he'll break through the door soon, we have to get upstairs. I'll explain my plan on the way to Mihael's room."

They tried to help Martin up the steps as best as they could without hurting him as Rasmus explained his plan as fast as he could, his teammates looking at him as if he were the one that had lost his mind. They reached Mihael's room and managed to get Martin on the bed without causing him too much pain. 

"I really don't like this plan," Marcin said as he hovered around the doorway, looking down the hall as if someone would appear out of nowhere at any second. 

Martin laughed, "You just don't like the fact that you're the bait," he groaned and shut his eyes. Moving was not a pleasant experience. 

Mihael moved towards Marcin and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "You'll be fine, I'm gonna run to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and some towels. I believe in you." Mihael smiled and left for the bathroom, leaving Marcin still standing in the doorway.

"How do you know he won't just kill me?" Marcin asked to no one in particular. 

"He won't."

"Rasmus, what if-"

"No what-ifs, nothing bad will happen to you," He paused then looked down at his blood-covered hands which were pressed down on Martin's chest, "nothing bad will happen."

Marcin took a breath, "Okay." He walked down the hallway to the stairs. The kitchen door was barely standing by the time he reached the bottom of the steps. Marcin positioned himself at the far end of the gaming room, as he faced the door, waiting for a stiff breeze to knock it down. As if on cue, Luka burst through the door, sword at the ready.

"Oh Luuukkaa, you were always so eager," Marcin teased, getting Luka's attention.

He raised his red-stained sword and slowly moved towards Marcin, but Marcin was smart with his positioning and just started circling around the opposite side of the couch as Luka.

"Do you really want to waste your time with me, or do you want to go after someone who really put your honor to question?"

Luka didn't move, "Go on."

"Do you remember Reekkklleeesss," Marcin drew out the name, knowing that Luka always hated when he did that. His demeanor changed as soon as he heard the name come out of Marcin's mouth. His shoulders grew rigid, and the knuckles on the hand he was gripping the sword with had turned white.

"I take that as a yes," Marcin smirked as Luka's eyes narrowed at him. "I can take you to him, all you have to do is follow my instructions. Luka gave a silent nod. "Follow me," Marcin's voice was solid as he went along with Rasmus' plan. 

*-*-*

"Just hold still, Martin"

"Well, that easy for you to say," Martin said through gritted teeth as Mihael tried his best to pour disinfectant on all of the slashes that occupied his body. He dumped the rest of the bottle in the gash on Martin's stomach than got the bandages out. 

"There, all done, now we just need to wrap you up, right Rasmus?" There was no answer. "Rasmus?" Mihael repeated.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," Rasmus took the roll of bandages that Mihael was holding out for him and started to wrap Martin's arm, while Mihael took on Martin's leg. 

"What were you thinking about?" Mihael asked, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

"What if my plan doesn't work?"

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't? No one else knows what's going on but us."

Mihael addressed Martin, "Sit up, I need to wrap your stomach," then changed his focus to Rasmus, "What are you thinking about?"

Martin grunted as Mihael tightly wrapped the injury on his stomach. Rasmus sighed, "What if we call for back up?"

"Back up?" Mihael questioned as Martin asked, "Did you really just say back up like you're in some action movie?" Martin groaned and quickly went back to laying on his back when Mihael finished bandaging him.

"I don't know, maybe it's just stupid."

Martin opened his mouth to answer, but Mihael cut him off, "Maybe we should, we don't know what's going on, and we don't know what happened to Luka, having more people try to help us wouldn't be a bad thing."

Rasmus nodded, "So, who do you think we should call?"

Martin opened his eyes, "This was your plan, who do you have in mind?

"Well, uh, I guess the only people that I could really think of would be Fnatic, but I don't know if they're busy with scrims or-"

Mihael interrupted, "I think this is slightly more important than scrims."

"Speaking of which," Martin chimed in, "Who's gonna text Grabbz that we can't scrim today and then explain this whole mess."

Mihael sighed, "I'll text Grabbz if you call Fnatic."

"Okay," Rasmus agreed as he got up and walked towards the opposite side of the room. He paced back and forth as he scrolled through his contact list trying to find the name he was looking for. As his eyes locked with the name of his former teammate he took a breath then hit the call button. Rasmus continued to pace as he heard the buzzing in his ear, waiting for him to pick up the phone, as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Hey," the deep voice said abruptly, making Rasmus jump, "this really isn't a good time. Can I call-"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to call. I don't know if anyone else would believe me, and even now I doubt you will."

Mads sighed as he walked out of the living room, leaving his team to deal with the mess, as he said, "Rasmus, I don't think there is anything you can say to me that I won't believe."

The younger sighed, "Well, Martin is currently bleeding on Mihael's bed because Luka has gotten possessed by something with freaky glowy eyes and a sword, and now Marcin is trying to lock him in a closet because we don't know what else to do and really could use some help." Rasmus finally let out the breath that he was holding in since he started his sentence, "I sound crazy, I kn-" Rasmus stopped talking as he heard a blood-curdling scream that came from the other side of the phone. "Was that Martin? Is everything okay?"

Mads ran into the living room, forgetting that he was on the phone, only focused on his friend who was curled up on the ground, head in hands, but despite his eyes being closed, the bright orange glow could be seen through his eyelids. 

Gabriël walked over to him, "Who're you talking to?" They both covered their ears again as Martin let out another scream as Joey tried to get closer to him.

"Caps"

"What wonderful timing, what'd he want?"

"Apparently we aren't the only one with a crazy adc with glowing eyes. He was asking for help because his has a sword."

They both then looked down at the phone as the voice on the other end shouted, "I can still hear you, what's going on?"

Mads quickly raised his phone back up to his ear, "Sorry, got distracted, but uh, it seems like we have a similar problem."

"I heard that part, but what do we even do?" his voice trailed off the further the sentence went, "I don't know what to do."

Mads sighed, "Neither do I. I guess we have to just wait and hope that whatever is going on wears off."

"What is even going on over there?"

Mads didn't answer for a moment as he thought back as to what happened.

_Everything was fine, Martin had just arrived to warm up for scrims. Everyone was smiley, except Tim of course, but nothing unusual had happened. Right when Martin had sat down in his gaming chair and started to boot up his computer he just collapsed. Mads abandoned the solo q game that he was playing and ran to his adc, picking him up and placing him on the couch._

_"Joey!" he yelled as Gabriël, Zdravets, and Tim crowded around the couch. They all waited for their coach to come into the room. As soon as he saw Martin, Joey jogged over and immediately felt Martin's forehead. _

_"No fever," he mumbled to no one in particular as he reached for Martin's wrist to make sure his pulse was normal. _

_As Joey was counting to himself, Zvdravets quietly asked, "What is that?" They all followed his stare to the orange glowing orbs that took up the place that used to be Martin's icy eyes. _

_Martin screamed and pushed until he was no longer near any of his teammates and was a good ten feet away from the couch on the floor. He looked around and moved away as Joey tried to get near him._

_"Hey, Martin, what happened?" Joey asked in a soft voice, trying to make himself seem as small as possible by crouching down and taking small steps forward. It was to no avail though, since, with every small step Joey took, Martin repelled himself back a foot at a time. _

_"Get away from me," Martin placed his hands over his ears and started saying, "Yes, I understand, I won't let them get close. They are bad, I trust all of you."_

_"What are you talking about?" Gabriël questioned, "We are your friends." He haphazardly moved forward, making Martin lurch back until he was pinned against the wall._

_"No, they say I can't trust you. You're going to hurt me, just like everyone else," Martin mumbled as he put his head between his knees. No one tried to get closer, everyone just stayed still, stunned by the scene playing out before them._

"Honestly, I have no idea what exactly is happening. But I'm pretty sure that Martin is hearing voices in his head that are telling him that we are evil and to get away from him. The screaming you hear is because Joey keeps trying to get closer to him." Mads covered his ears once again as his coach tried to take the tiniest step towards Martin.

"Get away, I can't trust you!"

Rasmus didn't say anything.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Mihael?" his voice was distant, "Can you call Kobbe?"

Mads could make out a voice from the other end of the phone, but he couldn't understand what it was saying, "What are you thinking?"

"What if Splyce was also affected by whatever this is?" Rasmus replied but sounded much more out of touch with their conversation than he had previously. Just before Mads got the chance to say anything, he heard screaming from the other end of the phone, followed quickly by Rasmus saying, "Shit, gotta go, will call you back later," followed by a click. Mads looked at his phone dumbstruck.

Gabriël raised his eyebrow at Mads, "He hung up on me."

"Oh, why?"

Mads shrugged his shoulders, "I heard a scream from the other end and he said he had to go and that he would call me later."

Gabriël's response was cut off by another scream from Martin, causing the two to look over at him. He was now sitting up straight with his legs crossed. Joey had once again made the mistake of trying to move closer to Martin.

"Stop trying to hurt me," Martin whimpered as he hid his head in his hands.

"They are trying to hurt you, but you can trust me," a soft voice spoke as Tim moved to a sitting position. 

"Wait, n-"

Tim cut off his coach, "Yes, _you_ are trying to hurt him, but _I_ am not." He turned to Martin who was finally looking up, and looking him in the eye, "There are so many voices in your head." He inched forward. "You just need to know which ones to listen to." He moved closer to Martin. "They all have so many different opinions it's hard to make out which one is yours."

Martin spoke up, "Do you hear them too?"

Tim smiled, "Of course I do. I hear them every minute of every day. I just pick out which ones I listen to." Tim was the closest a person has been to Martin all morning, and Martin was letting his guard down. His shoulders relaxed, and his legs were much looser. 

"But they are all so loud." Tim was now in touching distance to Martin.

Tim sighed, "With time you learn to block the ones that aren't worth hearing out." He placed a hand on Martin's knee. The glowing eyes locked eyes with Tim's much more dull eyes. 

Martin began to smirk as his orange eyes seemed to glow brighter, "But what if I like what they are saying?" He lunged for Tim, hands outstretched to get a hold of his face. Martin scratched eight lines down Tim's cheeks before he managed to lunge away. 

Everyone immediately ran to Tim as Martin crawled back towards the wall and started rocking himself back and forth, whispering something that no one could make out. 

"What the fuck was that?" Joey asked as he inspected the red lines decorated by little blood droplets.

Tim got up from the floor, "I thought if I seemed relatabe he would trust me."

"And did that go well?" Joey sniped.

Tim rolled his eyes and pulled out his oneplus phone camera to inspect his face. There was no doubt that they would be there for a few days as the light pink was quickly changing to a darker shade.

"Yes." 


	2. Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G2 won and I'm hap. Did this instead of working on my script or study for my math test, but I overall like how this chapter came out. Don't have much time to edit it, so I might come back and fix all the spelling/grammar stuff later. Hope you enjoy the introduction to some sneks 
> 
> Warning: Blood

“Marcin!?” Rasmus yelled as he hung up the phone and started to lightly jog to the doorway. Mihael got up to follow, giving Martin his phone in the process.

“Call Kasper, while I go with Ras,” he said as he followed Rasmus, who was now sprinting down the hall, leaving Martin alone.

Martin shook his head, “Don’t do anything stupid!” he called after the two even though he knew they wouldn’t listen.

Mihael had never run as fast as he did to try to keep up with his boyfriend. The fact that the only physical activity he had done in the past month was walking a dog for a video really blows Mihael away. As they reach the room that all the noise is coming from, they hear a voice say, “Lu, you should be used to being in a closet by now, stop being difficult,” answered with screaming.

As they entered the room they saw Marcin, trying his best to keep the moving closet door shut while his foot was inching towards the desk chair a few feet away from them.

“Are you okay?” Rasmus asked as Mihael moved to help Marcin prop the chair against the closet.

“Great, everything is fiiiinnnee,” Marcin replied sarcastically as he started trying to move Luka's desk against the closet door. Mihael and Rasmus immediately went over to help him. As they maneuvered the desk in a position that they could easily switch the chair out for it, Rasmus took the chair away from the door and it was soon replaced with the desk.

"Do you think that will hold him?" Rasmus asked as a sword broke through the door.

Marcin's eyes widened, "No, I don't think anything will."

"We can at least make it difficult for him," Mihael said and moved towards Luka's bed, "Wanna help me with this?"

The two nodded and managed to lift up the mattress from the bed and throw it aside, so they could lift the frame better. The three, really just Marcin and Luka since Rasmus wasn't really holding up any weight, tipped it over and it landed so it was at a diagonal angle with the floor, being held up by the desk. 

"What should we do next? The dressers?" Rasmus asked just as Fabian entered the room.

"How bout you tell me what the hell is going on here." Their coach's eyes were widened, and his mouth was agape as he took in the mess that was once a somewhat tidy room. 

"That's a long story," Mihael said as he moved towards the dresser with Marcin. 

Fabian was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a samurai sword poking a hole through the wooden door of the closet. This caused Fabian to move to where the others were and help them push the dresser. 

"I will get an explanation, but first we take care of this."

"Deal."

*_*_*

Martin took a breath as he listened to the beeping on the other end of the phone. On the one hand, if Kasper didn't answer then he wouldn't have to explain this crazy situation and possibly embarrass himself in front of his old friend, but on the otherhand that could mean Kasper was in trouble and something really was happening to all of the teams. Martin tried to get into a sitting position but cringed as he felt the sharp pain go through his whole body. _Lying down it is then_, he noted. As he counted the beeps, 10, 11, 12, he tried to come up with what the hell he was going to say if it went to voicemail. Something vague? Everything? Maybe he shouldn't leave a voicemail. 

Just as he settled on leaving a text explanation the beeping stopped and a voice said, "Hello?"

"Listen, Kasper," Martin tried to think of what he was going to say, he really didn't believe he would pick up, "I know I don't really call you, especially since this is Mihael's phone and I'm really bad at talking, you should know that by now, but anyway-" 

The voice on the other end cut him off, "Uh, I'm not Kasper, it's Tamas, Kasper, uh couldn't get to the phone."

"Oh," a light blush spread across Martin's cheeks, "As long as he doesn't have glowing eyes then I think I should go."

Just as Martin was about to hang up he heard, "Why did you say glowing eyes?"

"You know, just uhhh, Danish saying."

"Is it? Because I don't believe in coincidences."

Martin's eyes widened as he gripped the phone harder, "Is Kasper alright?" Just as he finished his question he heard screaming.

Martin repeated himself, "Is Kasper okay?"

Tamas gulped, "Well what do you mean by okay?"

He moved out of the gaming room and into their living room. Tore, Andrei, and Marek were all surrounding the couch, and Tamas swore he saw a flash of yellow from beneath it. Tore gave him a look, silently asking who he was talking to. Tamas just moved the microphone away from his mouth and answered, "Wunder."

All three of them looked at him and their eyebrows furrowed, _at least teenagers are easy to read_, "He wants to know if Kasper is okay."

As he answered he saw another flash of yellow, causing Tore to squeal. Marek rolled his eyes at his teammate with a snake phobia, just as Martin questioned him, "I mean is he okay. What's happening? I hear screaming."

Tamas sighed, "Tore isn't a fan of snakes."

"Put him on speaker," Andrei said as he bent down to try to see where the snake was. 

Tamas put the phone on speaker just in time for everyone to hear, "Please tell me the snake isn't Kasper."

Marek laughed, "Maybe we shouldn't say anything than since he doesn't want to hear it."

"First Luka, than Rekkles, now Kasper?" Martin paused for a moment, "Someone really doesn't like EU players."

"What happened to Perkz and Rekkles," questioned Tore as he moved away from the couch and closer to Tamas and the phone, leaving the other two to deal with Kasper. 

Martin took a moment to think about how to explain everything, "Well from what I understand, Rekkles has gone crazy, and Luka, well, he thinks he's a samurai and kinda tried to kill some of us."

"Are you okay?" Tamas asked as all the others were paying slightly less attention to the snake, and more on what Martin was saying.

Martin laughed dryly, causing him to groan a bit, "Well, Luka had Mihael cornered, but I got there in time before anything bad could happen to him, but Marcin screamed a little bit ago, so Ras and Mihael went to see what happened. I'm not really sure what happened, but I'm pretty sure they're okay since I didn't hear too much more screaming, but it's not like I can do anything."

Tore's eyebrows furrowed, "Why n-"

Tamas interrupted him, "You're hurt. I can hear it in the way you talk."

"Slightly."

Tamas shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Don't worry about me, my team bandaged me up," Martin said, trying to push all the pain out of his voice.

"I see him!" Andrei yelled and pointed to the left side of the couch. Marek ran towards the little yellow speck he could see. 

Marek looked around, "Get the broom, I might be able to get him if you push him out."

Andrei nodded and got the broom that was leaning against the wall behind him, and got down on his stomach. He thrusted the broom towards the glowing yellow he could now easily make out in the dark. The snake hissed, and then lurched in the opposite direction of the broom.

"I got him!" Marek yelled as he saw the snake quickly slither out from behind the couch. He dived for the creature and grasped onto its body. Marek's smile was quickly wiped off his face as the snake thrashed in his grip, breaking loose, and biting down on his forearm. Marek screamed as he tried to grab at the snake, trying to free himself from the snake's mouth. He managed to grab the snake's head in just the right position so it let him go, but it thrashed around to the point where he couldn't get a good enough grip and ended up dropping it. 

"Are you okay?" Andrei asked as he moved towards Marek, who was now pressing his hand against the wound on his forearm. 

Marek glared in the general direction of where the snake went, "I'll live."

"Did you get him? Is Kasper okay?" Martin's voice asked from the phone.

"Well," Tamas contemplated, "No, sadly teenagers don't make great snake catchers, but for a snake, he seems relatively fine."

"Hey, I would have had him if he didn't bite me," Marek argued, taking his bloody hand away from his arm so he could hover it over where his heart was, faking being hurt by Tamas' words, but also being aware that he liked the shirt he was wearing. 

"Come on," Tamas said as he walked towards the door the yellow snake went through, "Let's go find him... again." He sighed. Tamas went through the door, but then he noticed the lack of brightly colored hair in the room. "Tore," he called. Tore walked slowly into the room, holding the broom Andrei previously used as well as a pillow. 

Everyone looked him up and down. "Really?" Andrei asked.

"It's for protection," Tore plainly responded as he waited at the far end of the room, not wanting to risk seeing the snake. 

"Here," Tamas passed the phone to him, "You can be on phone duty while I help the others." Tore happily accepted the phone as he moved the pillow under his arm, so he wouldn't drop any of his protective gear.

Tamas, Andrei, and Marek started to search the kitchen for any place a snake might be able to fit, which apparently was a place they couldn't think of because they couldn't find it anywhere. 

"Come here snek, be a good lil snek Kasper and come out," Andrei cooed, making Martin laugh hysterically from the other side of the phone.

Marek stared at Andrei in awe, "Did you really think that would work?"

"I mean why not try it?"

Marek nodded in response, and right as they were about to restart looking, the yellow snake came out from behind the refrigerator. Everyone from Splyce froze for a second, they were stunned, looking at the snake that now instead of just its eyes, its whole body was glowing. It started hissing and spasming on the floor. Everyone except Tore tried to move closer but had to shield their eyes away from the yellow light as it grew more and more intense. 

When the light died down enough so that they could all look in the direction that the snake was, they saw Kasper. He was fully grown and looked just as he did before he had turned into a snake.

"Ahh..." Kasper said, trying to find out what he really wanted to say, "What's going on?" He then turned to Marek, who was holding his hand against his bloody arm, "What happened?"

"Would you believe that you turned into a snake and bit me?" Marek laughed, not really knowing how he should hold himself.

Kasper looked taken aback, "No... but I have a feeling that is true."

Martin piped up from the phone, "You have no idea bro."

*_*_*

"Martin? Hey, are you okay?" Mads asked as the orange glow subsided, and he could actually see his friend again. He still kept his distance though, not sure if Martin was still terrified of people or not. 

Martin shook his head back and forth, trying to wake his groggy mind, then put a hand to his temple, trying to remember anything. "I guess, my head just feels a little fuzzy."

Joey slowly approached him, making sure that Martin wouldn't go into a fit as he did so, "Do you remember anything?" Martin shook his head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Martin paused to think for a moment, "I remember getting here, setting up my stuff, then it kinda just fades after that. There's just nothing much I remember except this glowing orange light. What happened?"

Gabriël scratched the back of his head, "Well, to put it simply, you went batshit crazy."

Martin looked at him dumbstruck. Joey clarified, "You passed out, and when you woke up you screamed and freaked out whenever anyone tried to get close to you. You kept saying something about the voices in your head that were telling you you couldn't trust us. Tim was the only one that could get near you, but even then, it didn't turn out the best."

Martin looked over at Tim, and when he noticed the scratches down Tim's cheeks he let out a small gasp, and then his eyes narrowed, inspecting every inch of his friend's face before he turned away. "Did- did I do that to you?" Martin asked quietly.

Tim nodded.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I don't- I don't know what happened," Martin said, still staring at the lines that were obstructing Tim's pale skin. 

"It's nothing," Tim replied, "I'm more concerned about how you and Perkz went crazy with glowing eyes."

"What does Perkz have to do with anything?"

Zdravets spoke up for the first time, "Well, both of you went crazy with glowing eyes at the same time, and if Rasmus was right, so did Kobbe."

"What is going on?" Martin asked, dumbstruck.

"Whatever it is," Joey sighed, "We have to figure it out soon."

*_*_*

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice asked from within the pile of clothes, furniture, and whatever else they could find to keep Luka busy.

"Lu? Have you stopped trying to kill us?" Marcin responded, looking at the giant heap of stuff they have created, trying to make out Luka, but failing.

There was rummaging coming from the middle of the pile, "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything."

"Wait, you don't remember _anything_?" Mihael clarified.

"Well, of course, I remember you dijete, but I don't remember why I'm trapped in a pile of stuff. Speaking of which, can you help me out of here?"

"Depends, are you not a crazy blood-seeking samurai?" Fabian questioned, wanting to make sure the real Luka was actually back before they let him out.

"What the fuck are you talking about? The only thing I am seeking is some decent air," Luka snipped back.

Rasmus moved towards the pile of furniture, "Well, I believe him," and started failing to move anything. Mihael, Marcin, and Fabian started laughing before they joined in and helped move the furniture until they were able to start to see where Luka was. 

"What even happened?" Luka questioned as he was finally pulled out of the wreckage by Marcin. He immediately closed his eyes and put his arms over them. He slowly tried to get adjusted to the light.

Mihael sighed, "It's a long story."

Luka laughed than looked Mihael up and down, noticing the red on his shirt and pants. He then looked at Mihael's hands and gasped, they were nearly stained red. He looked at the rest of his boyfriends and noticed the same pattern. Luka looked up then slowly put the pieces together, "Where's Martin?"

"Ahh, about that," Mihael said, looking anywhere but at Luka.

Luka looked at all of his boyfriends and Fabian, but they all looked away from him or down at the floor. He repeated himself, "Where is Martin?"

"I'm right here," an out of breath voice said from the doorway. Luka looked up and sucked in a breath as he looked at the red-soaked bandages that covered his body. Marcin, Mihael, and Rasmus ran to Martin, trying their best to keep him standing.

"Why'd you get out of bed?" Marcin asked as he put Martin's arm over his shoulder to help him stand.

Mihael sighed, "You could have hurt yourself even more."

"I wanted to make sure Luka was okay, Kasper turned back into a human, so I wanted to see if the same thing happened to Luka," Martin argued, as he looked Luka over.

Luka stared entranced at the bandages on Martin, "What did I do to you?"

"Luka, it's okay. I'm fine," Martin argued, but couldn't hold back the pained look on his face as standing got harder and harder as time went on.

The dazed look on Luka's face turned into one of horror, "No, I hurt you, I could have killed you, that is not okay."

"No," Martin tried to walk towards Luka but failed, luckily Marcin was there to help keep him standing, "That wasn't you."

"But it was," Luka looked down, "I hurt you."

"How about we finish this in Mihael's room, so I don't have to worry about dropping you," Marcin said to Martin, as he struggled to keep him standing.

Martin nodded as he gladly accepted Fabian's offer to help him walk as he moved to the opposite side of the one Marcin was on. Mihael went ahead of them, going to get clean sheets so Martin didn't have to lie down in ones covered in blood.

Luka didn't show any signs of moving, he just stared at the floor until someone took hold of one of his hands. 

"Luka, let's go," Rasmus said, trying to get his boyfriend to follow the others.

Luka looked up, "How could you still touch me so easily after what I did? Aren't you scared of me? I could do it again. I could kill you."

Rasmus sighed and looked Luka in the eyes, "You could, but you won't. I trust you with everything elskede"

"How?"

"Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I have cute Danish pet names in my search history is interesting, anyway, hope you enjoyed everything and comment what you thought!


	3. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile, sorry about that. I just had my fall finals and I got a job! Real-life has been busy, but I hopefully will get back to writing somewhat regularly soon. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

_Youngbuck: The three of us need to talk_

_Grabbz: Agreed_

_Duke: Is now a good time?_

_Grabbz: The sooner the better_

_Youngbuck: Skype in 5 minutes, so we can get away from the players_

_Grabbz: Why?_

_Youngbuck: They'll interrupt us too much, we need to get all the facts out as fast as possible_

_Duke: He has a point. _

_Grabbz: Fine._

Hadrien took a breathe as he exited twitter and got up from the couch he had been sitting on. All of the players looked at him as he moved across the room to the area where his desk was located. He opened his MacBook and logged onto his Skype and waited for a call to start. It was nowhere near five minutes yet, but he wanted to be ready. His hand wandered over to the grabber he had bought early when Kasper had just turned into a snake. He opened and closed it, as he thought back at how crazy the pet store employee must have believed he was when he walked in there in a panic asking about snakes. 

The only noise was the quiet squeak of the grabber opening and closing until Tore unsurprisingly broke the silence. He flipped his phone over in his hand, spinning it around between two fingers, and asked, "So what's going on?"

"The coaches are going to have a Skype call to try to figure out what the hell is going on," Hadrien paused. "No players allowed."

A mix of shocked and whiney noises exited the players' mouths.

"Joey's idea. He thought there would be a lot less interruptions if it was just the three of us."

Marek smirked, "But you're not Joey."

Hadrien smiled and shook his head, making sure to angle his laptop so the couch of players was not in view of the camera. "You are very right, but I would still prefer if they believed that you weren't listening."

Tamas laughed, "Not a problem." He looked at Tore, "For most of us anyway."

Tore's, "Hey," was cut off by the sound of a Skype call. Hadrien raised his finger to his lips before he hit accept. The screen displayed Joey to the right and Fabian to the left, both seemed to be in their gaming rooms with no players in sight. 

Joey was the first to speak up, "Well, so where do we wanna start?"

"Each tell what the hell happened to their team than try to go from there," Fabian said as he started typing on his phone.

Hadrien's eyebrows scrunched, "Everything good over there?"

Fabian shook his head, "Trying to explain to Martin why he should go to the hospital. He's more stubborn than I thought he'd be."

"Is everything alright?"

"Luka slashed him across the chest with a sword, so I don't think so."

Both coaches were taken aback, "Go on."

So, Fabian explained to the best of his ability what had happened, and how he wasn't there for the majority of it. Than Hadrien told his story and explained that he was with the team when everything started but left to go get supplies to catch snake-Kasper. Joey was the only one to be present for the whole process. He tried his best to recall every detail possible, hoping that it could lead to the reason everything happened. 

After the stories were told all the coaches were silent, trying to think of an explanation. Hadrien ran his fingers through his hair and asked, "What does Fnatic mean?"

There was silence for a moment than Joey answered, "Kind of obsessed with something, I'm pretty sure the name was picked to mean obsessed with winning. Why?"

Fabian answered for him, "The players got turned into their team symbol. A samurai, a snake, and a crazy person that is obsessed with something. It was deliberate, but I still can't figure out why or how this is possible."

There was another minute of silence before Joey understood, "We are the teams going to worlds. It has to do with worlds, there is no other reason why this would happen. Someone wants to get Europe out of the way."

"But there was only one person that was seriously injured, and even then, it's not too close to worlds that Martin won't heal," Fabian interjected. 

"Maybe it's not over then." Hadrien looked up at his team with sad eyes, they were all staring back at him in awe. 

The other two coaches looked at Hadrien with wide eyes, "It makes sense, there has to be more to it. The players recovered spontaneously, almost out of nowhere, like whatever needed to happen was accomplished." He paused, "Am I wrong?"

"No, and that's what scares me."

*_*_*

"Shh, can you guys be quiet, I can't hear well with you people talking," Gabriël whined as he put his ear to the door once again, trying his best to make out what was being said behind it.

Zvdravets rolled his eyes, "Just give up already, you could barely hear him while we weren't talking." Mads laughed at the comment, making Gabriël glare at him. 

"Let me just try for a little bit longer, I think he's getting loud-" Gabriël couldn't finish the sentence by the time the door opened and he fell onto the floor, making Zvdravets and Mads laugh. Tim gave a small smile, but Martin had no reaction, he was too busy trying to search his mind for answers he didn't want. 

Joey shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"So, what's going on?" Martin quickly changed the subject, trying to get the smallest of answers.

Joey sighed, "I wish I knew. All we could figure out that wasn't obvious is that this was most likely just the start."

"The start of what?" Martin's voice got more pointed, "What is going to happen?"

"Nobody knows, but Duke suggested that maybe there was more to this, and I can't argue with that. This whole situation is bizarre, but I don't feel like it is just a one-time thing."

Martin's fist curled, "Great, so which one of my teammates am I going to hurt next time?"

"Martin, that's not what I me-"

"No, that's exactly what you meant."

"Martin-"

"Don't Martin me. I might as well just lock myself in my apartment to protect everyone from me. I can scrim from there and it's not like there is any need for me to be physically here."

"Stop this-" Joey was cut off by a quiet voice.

"This is what they want."

Everyone turned towards Tim, staring at him with confused eyes. He took a breath before continuing. "They attack all the teams going to worlds. Not a coincidence. Even if whoever did this was done with whatever they did to us then it would still be enough to get under our skin. Their goal would be accomplished. We wouldn't be ready for Worlds."

Gabriël, who was still on the floor, laughed, "When did you get so smart?"

"While you were naming a fucking Roomba with your girlfriend."

Everyone chuckled, even Martin had a small smile on his face as he looked at the younger. 

"Okay, so are we just gonna act normal? What if I have another episode?" Martin asked, still concerned with the safety of everyone else. 

Joey joined into the conversation, "Than we will make sure you are safe and make sure we don't make ourselves vulnerable to be hurt."

Mads patted Martin on the back, "We trust you, you just have to trust yourself."

Martin took a breath, "Okay, we act like everything is normal."

Zvdravets smirked, "What are you talking about? Nothing not normal happened. It's just a normal day."

*_*_*

"Martin I swear to God if you don't let me-" Fabian started to argue with his stubborn player, but was quickly interrupted by him. 

"But I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fiiiinneee," Martin exasperated, tired of arguing with his coach. They had been arguing ever since Fabian got off the call with the other coaches and told them what they figured out. 

Fabian sighed and looked up at the other four who were sitting on Miheal's bed next to Martin who was lying down. "Can one of you tell your boyfriend to come to the hospital with me before he dies of blood loss." He smirked at seeing all of the shocked expressions on their faces when they slowly registered that he used the word "boyfriend."

It was quiet for a moment than Mihael asked, "So when did you figure it out?"

Fabian laughed, "At first I thought it was just you and Luka, since, let's be honest Luka, you are really bad at not being touchy during any part of the day. Then I walked in on way too many makeout sessions during times that you all were supposed to be taking breaks, and I kinda pieced it together from there."

"Told you you were touchy," Marcin smirked and playfully hit Luka on the arm.

Luka crossed his arms, "I'm not that _touchy_."

This caused everyone to burst into laughter, especially Martin who quickly stopped and focused on breathing through the pain of having a cutely ignorant boyfriend. Luka sulked while everyone else tried their best to help Martin calm down, so he wouldn't bleed through another set of bandages.

Fabian groaned, "This is why you need to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Mar, maybe you should go," Rasmus spoke up as he moved closer to Martin so he could run his fingers through his hair. 

Martin's face softened as he looked into Rasmus' puppy eyes, "Do you really want me to?'

Rasmus nodded and made his bottom lip bigger causing Martin to look at Fabian and sigh, "Fine."

Rasmus beamed and bent down and quickly pecked Martin on the lips. 

Marcin shielded his eyes and giggled, "Get a room."

Martin smirked, "You act like we haven't done _much_ worse in this room."

"Okay, that's enough of that," Fabian quickly interjected as he got up and walked towards the door, "I may know that you're dating, but that does not give you permission to make inuendos around me."

They all started laughing and Luka smirked, "This is gonna be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rasmus puppy dog eyes are irresistible. This was kinda a filler chapter, so hopefully the next one will be more exciting. Comment what you thought!


	4. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this in a month, oopsie. Anyway, here is the newest chapter. I'm gonna try to get a one-shot or two out tomorrow so look out for those.
> 
> Also, Warning: Rekkles and Wunder are both Martin. So keep that in mind when you read. The two Martins are DIFFERENT. I just can't work around the name conflict lmao.

Darkness surrounded them to the point where none of the six even knew the others were present. As the harsh mental wind continued to whip around the players, three figures, giants compared to the other six, were silently communicating. They each looked at each other and nodded. _It was time_. The three grabbed hands and formed a small circle, moving their mouths and speaking words like their ancestors once had, channeling their power. As they continued to chant in their ancient tongue, three red drops swirled around them, acting as conduits for their power. Their chanting stopped, and the 3 figures pointed their hands towards the hurricane of wind, sending the red drops to meet their victims. 

Kasper's feet were barely touching the ground as he tried his best to walk around the darkness, trying to find anything. As the wind whipped his hair even harder than it did a moment before, his feet slowly lifted off the ground, his fate completely in the harsh grasp of the wind. He silently screamed for help, but there was no air left in his lungs to even whisper. Kasper curled into a ball, trying his best to be able to make himself as dense as possible so he could fall to the ground. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would stop tumbling through the air before his dinner left the safety of his stomach. 

He couldn't even guess how long he'd been spinning before he finally crashed into something solid. He jolted as he felt something that wasn't weightless, and quickly uncurled himself so he would be able to grab hold of whatever it was. His hands were met with the coarse texture of what seemed like bandages. 

It was a few seconds of Kasper desperately holding onto the figure before he heard: "Kasper?"

His eyes widened, and his grip loosened as he heard his name. Luckily, the other person was holding onto him as well. Kasper tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness, hoping that he would be able to recognize whoever it was. 

As the figure slowly helped steady out Kasper, they were close enough for Kasper to recognize the familiar dirty blonde quiff and pointed nose that his friend may not have always liked, but Kasper always felt suit him.

"Martin? What are you doing here?" he questioned. 

Kasper could have sworn he felt something wet hit his skin as Martin answered. "I don't fucking know, I was about to ask you that."

Suddenly, the wind stopped and the two fell to the ground, tangled in each other's limbs. As Kasper was about to reply, he felt a burning deep within his chest that was slowly cascading through his body. He couldn't hold back his groan as he flipped over, trying to relieve any pain he had. It didn't work; the burning slowly took over his body and yellow overtook his vision. He could hear Martin calling his name in the background, asking if he was okay, but he couldn't answer. The only thing he could do was scream as it felt like a small part of him was being ripped out of his chest. 

As the yellow faded from the vision, the pain he felt turned into exhaustion. Kasper felt rough hands on him, as he finally could make out his surroundings better. He saw a small glowing drop of yellow leave his chest and quickly move deeper into the darkness. 

Kasper was thrust back into reality when he finally understood Martin. "Are you okay? Kasper? Can you hear me?"

Just as Kasper was about to respond, a small red glow caught his eyes. As it raced towards them, Kasper clenched his fists, ready for any pain that was going to come to him. As Kasper's nails dug into his palms, Martin finally realized what was happening, and tried to block the glow with his arms, but to no avail. The red glow went right through his chest, knocking him on his back. 

Martin gasped as his chest glowed red, and his eyes closed without a sound. 

*_*_*

Martin shot up in his bed, trying his best to catch his breath as his mind processed what had just happened. He subconsciously rubbed his head, as he remembered the orange glow taking him over. He let out a sigh of relief as he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror, and he looked perfectly fine. His hair was slightly messy, but that was to be expected. 

Martin got up and stared into the mirror, inspecting every inch of himself, expecting to find something wrong. 

He shook his head and walked away from the mirror, he couldn't keep doing that to himself. He took a breath and bent down to pet his cat that had somehow snuck her way into his bedroom without him noticing. He chuckled as his hands ran across her soft fur, her purrs making him smile even more. 

As he twirled her tan fur through his fingertips, he couldn't help but focus on his nails. He stared closer and closer at them until he saw time in his mind. It was a memory that seemed so recent, yet so distant at the same time. They were sitting so close, then out of nowhere, his fingertips were dug into his cheeks. Martin was only able to see the look in Tim's eyes for a second, but those widened grey eyes were all it took to snap him back to reality. 

He gasped, and stood up, making his cat run out of the room. He quickly went back to the mirror to inspect himself once again, but this time he kept looking towards his fingertips. He moved them in a simple finger exercise that he had done a thousand times, to make sure that they were still in his control. 

Just as he was about to give up, he saw a glimpse of his teammate, glowing orange running down his cheeks, trapped in a dark room with two other figures. The larger figure had a glowing red slash across his chest, while the other had two small dots glowing in yellow on his forearm.

Martin quickly got dressed and ran out of his apartment with one thing on his mind: _Tim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is slightly vague and y'all may or may not get the tiny hints at the magic I'm coming up with, but hopefully, a character can explain that later lmao. Hope you enjoyed it, comment what you thought! Also, Happy New Year, cause that's a thing that happened.


	5. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I haven't forgotten that this exists. I'm gonna try to update more since school is almost over (try being the keyword there). Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, yes, I changed my username if anyone was wondering.

Mihael awoke by the sudden jerk of the arms around him. He groggily shook his head and tried to feel around on the floor for his glasses. His boyfriends had given into Martin's request that they all sleep in his room the first night home after getting stitches. Since they were still worried about hurting Martin while in his small bed they agreed that Rasmus could sleep in the bed with him, and everyone else could camp out on the floor. They had made a decent pile of pillows and blankets, so it wasn't like he minded too much. 

As Mihael finally found his glasses that were almost a full arm's length away from him he felt the body next to him shoot up. He quickly willed his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him and sat up. 

"Luka? Are you okay?" he questioned as he put his hand on his boyfriend's thigh?

Luka took a few deep breaths before answering. "I-I don't know. I guess I just had a weird dream, but it felt so real, you know?" 

Mihael studied Luka's glassy eyes for a moment before squeezing his thigh. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I-I don't know if I can even remember it. It was just this overall feeling that it gave me." Luka paused and stole a quick glance at Marcin, who was still sleeping peacefully on the other side of Luka, then at the bed where Rasmus and Martin were. Luka slowly moved his hand so it was over Mihaels'. "I just felt that I was in so much pain and then it was just gone. I felt nothing, but I swear that it was like this little ball of red was on a mission..." Luka paused and immediately rushed up and ran to the side of the bed. 

"Martin?" Luka questioned quietly at first then grabbed hold of his shoulder and repeated his name even louder.

Mihael quickly got up as one of his sleepy boyfriends replied, "Shut up Luka." As Mihael made his way over to where Luka was standing his eyes widened as he saw the faint glowing red streak that went across Martin's chest that was at least moving up and down at a steady rhythm. 

Mihael inhaled a sharp breath. "What-"

"I did this." Luka's voice was the quietest Mihael had ever heard it and it was even enough to snap Rasmus out of his sleepy haze.

"You don't know that-"

"Mihael, I'm the one who nearly killed him in the first place. What kind of boyfriend am I?" Luka began to pace back and forth across the width of Martin's bed, running his fingers through his short hair. 

Rasmus spoke up, finally getting a small grasp on everything as he squeezed Martin's unmoving hand. "Lu, you're amazing. That person wasn't you. It happened to others too. It wasn't just you."

"Yeah, but I was weak enough to let whatever that was to take over. I wasn't even strong enough to snap out of it when-." He turned to Mihael. "How can you even be near me. If it wasn't for Martin, I could have-" Luka couldn't finish his sentence. 

Mihael moved in front of Luka and took both of his hands to help stabilize him. "You wouldn't have killed me. I know you Luka, and you wouldn't have killed me."

"Don't you understand? I wasn't me! And now Martin is trapped in a black box with Tim and Marek."

Mihael was in too much shock to speak, but luckily Rasmus was able to break through his confusion to ask, "What did you mean by that last part?"

Luka narrowed his eyes, and then they quickly widened in shock. "I-I just saw him. I don't know how, it kind of just happened."

Mihael finally snapped out of it and looked around for his phone. He quickly spotted it on the dresser and snatched it, trying to find the contact as fast as he could. As his eyes finally landed on the name he was looking for he heard a groan from the floor.

"Why the fuck are you being so loud?"

That caused Rasmus to smirk for the first time since he woke up, leave it to Marcin to sleep through all of the commotion that happened that morning. "We'll catch you up in a minute. Mihael, what are you doing?"

"Calling Tim."

*_*_*

"Oh, hi Martin, what are you-" Mads quickly stopped his sentence as Martin brushed past him and right for the stairs. "What's wrong?" Mads questioned, as he quickly caught up to Martin.

As Martin reached the top of the stairs he looked back and forth, scrunching his eyebrows. "Which room is Tims'?"

"The second one on the left, but-" Mads didn't bother to finish his sentence after Martin threw open the door to reveal glowing orange strips in the darkness of the room.

Martin quickly felt over the wall, trying to find the light switch, and as his finger hit the plastic he heard multiple footsteps coming towards the room. "Tim, wake up," he said, but the younger didn't even flinch. Mads, as well as Gabriël and Zvdravets (who had just entered the room) quickly made their way towards Tim, who still hadn't moved an inch. 

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriël questioned as he looked between Martin and Tim. 

Martin stayed in place, not wanting to go any closer to Tim than he needed to be, fearing that something in him could trigger and he could have another episode. "I don't know."

Zvdravets reached towards Tim's cheeks to touch the orange glow. The only thing he felt were the scabs that were starting to form from the scratch marks across his cheeks. That is when Zvdravets realized something. He turned around to face Martin. "How did you know?"

"I don't even know if you're gonna believe me," Martin sighed and dropped his head to stare at his fingertips. 

Mads got up from where he sat on the side of Tim's bed to move towards Martin. He put his hand on Martin's shoulder and responded, "After everything that has happened, trust me, I don't think there is anything you can say that we won't believe."

"I had a vision."

"Of?" Gabriël questioned, not quite understanding what Martin was trying to say. 

Martin continued to avoid looking at Tim and picked a nice spot on the floor to stare at as he tried to remember why he had even come to the team house. "There were three people in the black room. One had two yellow dots on his forearm, the next had a giant red slash across his chest, and the last had orange glowing lines down his cheeks."

Everyone sat in silence, not quite sure what to do with the information that they were just given. A minute or two had gone by since the revelation and the silent thoughts of Fnatic were interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone on Tim's bedside table. 

Mads scrunched his eyebrows. "Who is calling him this early in the morning?"

Gabriël reached for the phone and looked at it for a moment, "Apparently Miky. Should I-"

Zvdravets took the phone out of Gabriël's hands and immediately put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. 

"Please tell me Tim isn't passed out and glowing."

Gabriël chucked, "Do you not want us to say anything then?"

"Why the fuck is this even happening?" Marcin mumbled on the other side of the phone. 

Mads grabbed Martin's arm and dragged him towards the phone, causing him to actually look at Tim for the first time since he had entered the room. Martin immediately winced and looked at the phone instead. 

"I wish I knew," Mads replied as he focused on Martin. He was only wearing a pair of joggers and a wrinkled black shirt, which called attention to the dark bags under his eyes. His hair wasn't even gelled yet; it was still wild from sleep. He was about to say something to Martin when a ring could be heard from the other side of the phone. 

"Shit, Kasper is calling me. This can't be good."

*_*_*

"Hey, Kasper, are you okay? It's just a dream," Amalie softly spoke as she shook her boyfriend's shoulder. His chest was quickly moving up and down and his eyebrows were scrunched together. Ever since he had told her about the incident, she had been watching Kasper much more carefully to make sure nothing was happening to him. That's why seeing his sweat-covered face immediately made Amalie try to wake him up. Just as she was about to shake him again, he shot into a sitting position. 

"Kasper, are you okay?" she questioned again. Amalie grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to make sure he knew that she was right next to him. 

He turned around, seeming to notice her for the first time since she had woken up. "I don't know," he said plainly. 

"Was it a nightmare or?"

"I think it was more than just a nightmare. I have to call Marek," Kasper said as he reached for his phone with the hand that wasn't being held by his girlfriend.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Kasper sighed as he scrolled through his contacts, trying to find the younger. He held his breath as he waited for Marek to pick up the phone. 

Amalie moved her hand to Kasper's shoulder. "Breathe. You'll figure this out."

Kasper's only answer was a short exhale, too focused on the voicemail that was playing. He hung up and stared at his phone. 

"Maybe you can call Tamás, he might be up." Before Amalie even finished her sentence, Kasper was already scrolling through his contacts. He quickly found the one he was looking for, and luckily, Támas was awake. 

"Hey Kasper, is everything okay?" he asked groggily. 

"I'm fine," Kasper quickly replied. "Can you do me a favor and check on Marek?"

"I think he is asleep," Támas replied, a quiet shuffle was heard as he started to move. After a few seconds of silence, he asked, "What's going on Kasper?"

Kasper sighed, "I don't know, I had a dream, and now I just have a bad feeling about Marek." 

"Oh."

"Támas, what's wrong?" His voice trembled slightly as he spoke. Amalie squeezed his shoulder lightly, trying to remind him that he was not alone. 

"He's breathing, but I can't wake him up. He also has two little glowing yellow dots where you bit him."

"I think I should call Mihael, can you tell the others about everything?"

"Of course."

"Also, Támas?" Kasper paused.

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch over Marek and tell me if anything changes?"

"I will. Now go do what you need to do."

Kasper hung up his phone and quickly found Mihael's contact. He pressed it and picked at the skin on the side of his fingernails until he finally heard a voice that definitely did not belong to Mihael say, "Let me guess, glowing Humanoid who won't wake up."

"Really Luka?" Mihael exasperated.

"Just trying to help speed things up, so we can fix my mess."

"It's also my mess," another voice responded that Kasper swore was Rekkles. 

"Ahhh, how many people are in the room with you?" Kasper questioned, still not quite sure what was going on. 

"Just my team, but Fnatic are also in the call."

"Oh, so does anyone have any ideas on what we should do?"

Gabriël chuckled, "I don't think anyone of us even knows where to start."

"Why don't we all meet up?" Rasmus asked. When no one replied, he added, "It might be easier to figure everything out in person, and maybe if the three people who all of this happened to are in the same place we can get answers."

"Or I can go crazy again," Martin replied, not sounding the most enthusiastic about having a get-together. 

"But there will be multiple people around if you do, we'll have strength in numbers," Rasmus argued. 

"And what will happen if something goes wrong with Tim? Nobody will be here with him."

"There's an easy solution," Mihael jumped in, "One person stays at the house, while the rest meet up. Simple enough."

Zvdravets interjected, "Where do you wanna meet? We can't do it in public, in case something happens."

"Come to our place," Rasmus responded, "our cook has the day off, and the only one that might stop by his Fabian."

"Okay," Kasper spoke for the first time in a while. As much as he hated putting others at risk, he couldn't just wait and let Marek suffer. 

"Be here in an hour?" Mihael questioned. A chorus of yeahs responded and Kasper hung up the phone. 

Kasper just sat on his bed and stared forward, not really sure what to do. They had a plan, but would it even lead to anything? Would they ever be able to even help Marek wake up? He wasn't too confident. 

Amalie pulled Kasper out of his head with a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You should go shower, and get ready. I'll tell your team about everything. Just focus on you for now."

Kasper nodded and slowly got off his bed, making way across the bedroom when he suddenly turned around and went back. 

Amalie tried to ask, "Are you-" but was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. 

"You're amazing. Thank you."

"For?" Amalie asked, slightly in shock.

"For being you. I love you."

"I love you too, Kasper. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Like I said, hopefully, I'll post more consistently after school is over. What did you think of everything so far? And do any of you have any theories about who is doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> I was only going to make this one part, but it ended up being longer than I thought, oops. Hope you liked it and comment what you thought!


End file.
